Rules of Engagement
by Major Stranger
Summary: When an old law of the Sandaime Kazekage ressurface, Temari must do something she never though... finding a husband! T for language and future chapter ShikaTema NaruHina other pairing maybe


Fourth Story written be me. All of them were ShikaTemari pairing (do you think I'm obsessed?)

Anyways enjoy. This is another Alternated universe because I don't like what's happening right now (Danzo becoming hokage, No one of the twelve seem to care about love even though **THEY ARE 16 FOR CHRIST SAKE!**)

I do not own Naruto nor every of his friend and even not his enemy (who would want that douchebag of Hidan or Sasgay anyways?)

* * *

**Rules of Engagement**

Chapter 1

* * *

"No way! I'm not doing that! I'm still young and I have time."

"I know this rule is stupid but you must follow it Temari! I'm sorry to put you through this but this is a law. The Sandaime Kazekage has forced every kunoichi of this village to become engaged before 22. You are 21 and will be 22 in five months. Consider yourself lucky I'm not forcing you to marry anyone. You have five month to find a suitable husband and become engaged. You don't have to marry him right now. You just have to be engaged."

"This is so unfair! Why is this law only for women? The sandaime was a sexist!"

"The Sandaime ruled in time of war. I needed every woman to procreate and then have enough recruit. Even if we are at peace right now I cannot change this law."

"Still this is unfair. I didn't want to get married before 25 and even then I would continue being a shinobi. Plus what happen if I don't comply? You will kill me? **YOUR OWN SISTER!**"

"I would never harm you Temari. But the Elder would make me expel you from this village."

Temari looked shocked. "You wouldn't do this! I'm begging you Gaara! Please don't let them force me doing that."

"I cannot stop this. But I have a plan." Temari look at him. "You could become engaged with one of your friend. Just because of the law of course. Then you could live your life like always. You would be engage to him until you find the right person. Like a said before: the law doesn't require you to be married at 22. It requires to be engaged at 22."

"There's only one small problem Gaara. **I don't have any male friend!** Every man in Suna who talk to me just wants to get me in his bed!"

"Who said the fiancé needed to come from Suna? I remember a man from Konoha you had a great friendship with."

Temari dazed. "You're not talking about..."

"Yes." He said calmly. "Nara Shikamaru."

* * *

"Leave me alone! I'm sleeping!" Shikamaru said half-awake.

"No your not! You couldn't tell me that if it was the case! Anyway it's past 10. Time to wake up."

"Mooom! Go away. I had a rough night. Give me an hour!"

"Not in my house young man! You live here, you obey my rule. No oversleeping!"

"Then let me go live in an apartment! At least you wouldn't be that troublesome!"

"You know the rules. You don't move out until you get married! That's the clan rules. Now get up. Ino called. She wants to see you at eleven at your usual place." She said that with while winking.

"What was that winking for?"

"You know Shika. Ino is a pretty girl. You have known each other all your life. Plus Inochi would be so happy to see the Yamanaka and the Nara becomes one big family."

Shikamaru shivered by the thought of marrying Ino. Sure she was pretty. But she was also bossy, violent and troublesome. But it wasn't the problem. She was more like a sister to him. He was sure she was thinking the same about him. "Alright you win. I get up only if you don't ever talk about that again. Can you leave now so I can change?"

* * *

Shikamaru was en route to the bench when he saw Ino. She was talking with Sakura, Hinata and Tenten. I walk in their direction. _'This is going to be troublesome. Like the wolves. When they are in pack each of them equal 5. Troublesome. Dangerous and troublesome!' _"Hey girls." He said with his usual bored voice. " What did you want Ino?"

"I thought you need to know it. Everyone does except you. Neji and Tenten are dating now!"

'_wow! Like I care!' _"So you made me walk all this way just for telling me that something everyone knew would happen had happen? It nice for them but I don't care. Don't take this personal Tenten. Even if it was Choji I wouldn't care either."

"You're such an asshole sometime Shikamaru! Why can't you just congratulate her instead of doing this!" She hit him on the head.

"Ouch! Ok! Ok! Congradulation. Happy now?"

Not convinced. "That the best we will have from him." Ino said to the other girl. "Now the next one we need to help is you Hinata."

"What?... me?" Hinata whispered.

Shikamaru laughted. "Good luck with that! Naruto is so stupid he will need a huge sign written '_Hinata love Naruto' _ and even then he won't understand."

Shikamaru then saw what he never thought he would see in his life. A pissed Hinata. "**Gentle fist!**" She just had punched him in the stomach. If dwell on the floor holding his belly. "NEVER INSULT NARUTO-KUN IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN!"

Still almost breathless, he manages to say "I'm sorry." Tenten and Hinata then walked off while Sakura was healing him and Ino was petrified.

"Damn!" It was the only thing she could say. "You manage to piss off Hinata. I never thought someone could be that numb! You truly are an asshole Shikamaru. You will never find someone if you stay like that. You are worse than Jiraiya-san! He might be a perv but at least he know how to treat a woman."

"I said I'm sorry!" _'I should have never got out of bed' _"Do you think Hinata will hate me? Not that I care but..."

She kicked him in the ribs. "YOU SHOULD CARE YOU MORON! Have you ever seen Hinata attack someone? Even during mission she never was the one who give the first blow. You should go see her and excuse yourself. Wait! I got a better idea. You go talk to Naruto and help her conquer his heart."

'_I really should have never left the bed!'_

* * *

Even thought it was troublesome he had to do it. Hinata had always been the sweetest person in the village. He went to see Naruto to Ichiraku ramen bar. He was always there by noon.

"Hey Naruto. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Hey Shikamaru. Not at all! Come and sit."

Shikamaru ordered a bowl of ramen without egg. He always had hated egg. After he had finish his bowl and Naruto his sixth he finally start his plan. "Tell me Naruto. What do you think of the girl of our group?"

"Well, they are all great friend. Sakura and I live through so many things together. Ino and Tenten seem nice even thought I don't know them so much."

"And Hinata?" The trap had just been placed.

"I don't know her very much. Almost every time I'm close to her she faint. I think she's afraid of me or something."

"But what do you think of her?"

"I think she very sweet. In a way her shyness is like the total opposite of me. She's pretty too. I must say the Hyuga's eyes have some kind of attractive."

"So you like her?" _'Snapped! The bear trap just caught Naruto's feet! Poor fellow! He had no chance!'_

"I think I could like her if I knew her more."

"Maybe you should ask her out. I'm sure if she doesn't faint she will accept."

"Maybe you're right Shika. Thank you."

"No worry Naruto."

* * *

Naruto ran to the Hyuga compound. He knocks at the door. Neji went to open it. "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"I would like to see Hinata."

"About what?"

"Don't tell anyone but I would like to ask Hinata for a date." He whispered.

Neji was surprised. "About time Naruto. Stay here I will go get her."

* * *

Neji went inside the main house and knocked at Hinata's door. Hinata opened the door. "Neji nii-san?"

"Naruto want to see you. He want to ask you out. Don't panic and say yes as soon he ask you. You should be able to do it Hinata."

"Thank you Nii-san!"

* * *

Naruto was repeating it in his head. _'Hey Hinata-chan! Would you like to go with me eating somewhere tonight? No that's not it. Would you like to go out with me and maybe grab a bite or something? No. Hey babe! You look hot. Wanna go out? Definitely not that! I'm starting to think like Ero-sannin!' _A small cute voice got him out of his head.

"Naruto-kun?" He turn around and saw her. She was beautiful. Her lavender eyes and her dark blue hair made a beautiful contrast. For the first time Naruto shutter.

"Bha ...be... H-hinata. Would you l-like to-o go o-out w-with me?"

"YES! I WOULD LOVE TO!" She jump on him and hugged him. "Come pick me at 7." It was weird. She didn't shutter at all.

* * *

I have done my part, now it's yours. By reviewing you:

Give the author a reason to continue

Give the author some kind of affection

Give the author recognition for his work

So...

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
